


Animalistic Desires

by KuraKuro



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild S&M, Powerbottom Eren, Smut, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKuro/pseuds/KuraKuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets home from work extremely late, to find his boyfriend very worried and missing him greatly. But as soon as he gets back, an argument begins. The heated exchange of words doesn't seem to be what either of them really want from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ereri Week, day 1! I'm late, with something that doesn't really fulfil the prompt 'pining' ;w; Sorry it's so late- I'm very busy with revising and my Levi cosplay. Anyway, enjoy!!

Finally, Eren heard the door slide open. Levi was quiet on purpose, so he must have thought that his lover was asleep. But he was wrong.

It felt like he had been waiting for days. Levi hadn't answered his phone. Eren was so worried that he hadn't been able to stop sobbing, once he started. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake away the horrifying thoughts from his head.

                                                    

Levi had been pushed off the platform and onto the tracks.

Then he'd been hit by the train, never able to come home again.

 

Levi had been attacked in an alleyway.

His blood was left splattered on the walls, and he was never able to even say goodbye.

 

Those thoughts just wouldn't leave him alone. He missed him so much. His boyfriend was always home before 9pm, and it was 2 o' clock in the morning. This city was a busy place, so it could be dangerous at night.

Weakly, Eren wiped the tears from his puffy eyes and he peered around at the door. It really was Levi coming home, right?

"Hey," was Levi's simple call as he kicked off his shoes and glanced up briefly to notice Eren.

...'Hey'? After _six hours,_ that was all he said? And he didn't even greet him 'lovingly' at all. It was like he didn't care. That was rare anyway.

They'd been together for almost 5 months now, and their first kiss wasn't even long ago.

At first, Eren thought he was just shy, or maybe it was something else.

Maybe that was it- he just didn't care.

Instead of relief at seeing his lover back, Eren felt himself boil with rage.

"Where the hell where you?" he had found himself screaming, at the top of his voice.

It was even a shock to him.

A pair of shocked grey eyes met his own, and Levi stiffened then froze for a moment.

"I was at work," he replied coolly as he could, although he was tensed up a bit at Eren's sudden outburst of rage.

"You think that's a valid explanation for why you're _six fucking hours_ late?!" Eren yelled. He couldn't contain the rage he held, and it just spilled right out of him. His vision was almost flashing with red. He didn't even know why he was so angry. Perhaps it was because of all the built up stress from waiting so long? He knew he shouldn't take it out on the one he loved, but he couldn't hold it back.

"I had to work over-time unexpectedly," frustration crept into Levi's voice. But that was nothing compared to Eren's fury. And it wouldn't stop boiling. Was he not even going to apologise?

"You didn't even answer your phone!" Eren shouted as he clenched his fists tighter.

"It had no power!" Levi was starting to raise his voice too, and became more frustrated by Eren's stupid remarks every second. "Doing so much work was hard for me, you know! Don't you think I'm stressed enough?" Eren's rage was burning. Without realising, he had been looking at Levi's lips every time he yelled back. His heart rate was rising.

"You had no idea how stressed out I was!! I had no idea what could've happened to you, you could've-" Eren screamed back as his vision became blurred with red fury.

"What, you think I was going off and cheating on you or something?" Levi hissed, interrupting his words. Both of them had snapped by this point. It was their first argument in a long time, and arguments between them were extremely rare. In fact, they had only ever had two. But there was no holding back this time, both of them suffering under the extreme pressure and stress of the last few hours, and ending up taking it out on each other.

"No-"

"You think I would do that? Do you realise how much you mean to me?"

"No, Levi-"

"I'm disappointed in you, Eren, thinking I'd use work as an excuse-"

"Fucking listen to me!!" Levi was shocked once again by the explosive emotion in Eren's voice. "I never thought that for _one second_! I was terrified, I thought you could've died! I was so scared because I thought I'd lost you!"

Levi continued to stare directly into Eren's eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. Eren was starting to shake with rage. And for some strange reason, 'fighting' with Levi was making him a little... horny. It was shameful.

"Why... why did you worry about me so much?" his reply was quieter this time.

"Because I love you!!" Eren yelled those last words.

 

Silence. There was no reply.

Their eyes locked together.

Slowly... Eren's gaze slipped down to Levi's lips.

 

It was a mistake.

The first animal to look away loses.

 

And with a hungry growl escaping from the back of his throat, Levi was on top of him. His partner felt his back hit the wall, and found another, familiar pair of lips smothering his own.

The kiss was angry and full of burning, animalistic desire. Levi's lips overwhelmed him, and he could barely keep up with their movements.

Soon, Levi's hands were grabbing his waist. His nails dug sharply into Eren's back, forcing him to let out a feeble moan and tangle his fingers into Levi's dark hair. A shock of pleasure left a tingling feeling rushing down his spine.

Taking the chance- Levi nibbled at his lover's slightly parted lips and his tongue grazed over the lower lip roughly.

Biting back roughly, Eren tried to fight back. But, he quickly surrendered and allowed Levi to violently slide his tongue inside his mouth. As they rubbed their tongues together roughly, an electric pleasure ran through their bodies.

Levi heard Eren's soft, weak moan, and his desire flared up. Slowly yet harshly, Levi entwined their tongues. Eren gasped softly whilst he grasped at black strands of hair, making Levi let out a short sharp gasp. Passion was gradually building in his hips... And it seemed to be building up even faster in Eren.

Teasingly, a couple of Levi's slim fingers eased their way under Eren's shirt. He slowly moved his hands upwards, caressing Eren's side.

With a sigh, Levi pulled his lips back from partner's, leaving them connected by only a chain of saliva, and stared into his eyes.

Levi's eyes were hungry.

Eren's eyes were begging.

 

"...More-" was Eren's weak whisper. "...I want you to touch me more."

With another soft snarl, his lover roughly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and forced him into the next room- throwing him down aggressively onto the bed, and climbing on top of him.

His hungry eyes stared down at Eren like a wolf as he licked his lips. He could feel his prey's hot, heavy breath hit his bare skin.

Once again, Levi slid his hands under Eren's shirt. But this time, he ripped it straight off and tossed it aside onto the floor.

Just the sight of his lover's half-naked body was building up the passion that already burned in his hips. He was getting harder and harder by the second, and Eren seemed to be reacting even faster.

Levi's cold, slender fingers ran up Eren's hot body, wanting to explore every inch. He couldn't have cared less when they scratched his submissive partner's sides, making him bite his lip to stop his voice spilling out in pain.

His hunger wouldn't be satisfied until Eren had been completely ravished.

 

Capturing Eren's lips with own again, Levi suffocated his prey with a strong kiss. There were sparks in his body as they connected, just like before.

His hands made their way up to Eren's chest. With a gasp, his partner dug his heels into the bed. This made Levi smirk, knowing that Eren was really feeling it already. He must have felt Levi's smirk against his lips, because his face was heating up shamefully.

In an attempt to heighten Eren's pleasure, Levi pinched his nipples roughly. It seemed to work, as he felt Eren bite down onto his lips. He was trying to hold his voice back again.

"Don't hold yourself back," Levi commanded in a husky, heavy voice as he pulled away from Eren. He craved the sounds of Eren's pleasure. Each moan sent shivers down his spine. "If you like it, I want to hear it."

Levi's wet lips moved down, and sucked on one of Eren's erect nipples.

The same reaction went off in Eren's body, and he dug his heels into the bed again and grasped weakly at the sheets. He couldn't get enough of Levi's touch, and he wanted to show him this time. A low moan left his lips, and he closed his eyes as he felt Levi's rough tongue lick the nipple that he had been roughly sucking on.

The other was given the same harsh treatment, only bitten as well. It hurt, but Eren wanted more. It was shameful, but the pain gave him pleasure. And it seemed as though Levi was getting pleasure from his pain.

 

"You're so hard here," Levi snarled- with a smirk- as his hands rubbed Eren's chest, looking up at Eren with those ravenous eyes. Eren didn't reply, he simply bit back another helpless moan.

It didn't go unnoticed. Grey eyes gave him a cold glare.

"I told you not to hold back. Do you want to be punished?"

Be... punished?

As if he hadn't said anything, Levi crawled back up to Eren and began to smother his lips in angry kisses again. The dominant male's mouth was filled with a smothered gasp as he pulled off Eren's jeans and tossed them aside as well.

"Levi-!" Eren was already gasping for breath, and sweat ran down his body. Levi's breath was heavy, but not as much as his.

Without breaking their locked gaze, Levi loosened his tie with one of his strong hands and then unbuttoned his shirt. His shirt was soon carelessly thrown onto the floor, revealing his muscular body. He wet his lips with his tongue.

"You're so hard already Eren," he smirked sadistically, his hunger still burning. It was going to consume him soon if he couldn't get what he craved.

With violent force, he grabbed Eren's wrists and forced them up above his head. Smirking, he tied them together with his tie, and used the side of the headboard to restrain his prey.

"Cockslut," he snarled, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Stop teasing me," Eren moaned, helplessly. This position... it was very exposing, so he was a little embarrassed. His face was still flushed pink, which wasn't helped by how he was so aroused that he thought it could drive him insane.

"Don't be impatient... this is my first time- _our_ first time together," Levi looked him in the eyes, and it was made clear that Eren wasn't the only impatient one. His lover looked practically _starving_.

This was Levi's first time? Something about the way he had said that seemed like he'd revealed it by accident, and he seemed much more irritated after saying it. Since he was 35, he probably didn't want Eren to know-

Without stopping any longer to allow Eren to think, Levi forced his legs apart violently, spreading them out as far as possible. Now the position was even more exposing, and more heat rushed to Eren's cheeks.

"Levi-" he choked out, but the other male wasn't listening. Eren pulled against his restraints, but they were tight. It wasn't really like he wanted to escape, though. He wanted to surrender himself to the one he loved, to let him have his entire body any way he wanted.

Suddenly, Eren's boxers were torn off. He was completely naked now, fully exposed. Levi's eyes were wide, and crazy with lust. It was definitely an erotic sight, which distracted him from the embarrassment. The desire filling Eren's hips felt like it would soon explode.

Before Eren could even fully come to his senses, he felt Levi's tongue lick the tip of his already-hard cock. He couldn't control the noises that spilled out of him, and sharp shivers shot down his spine pleasurably. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before the feel of Levi's lips was overwhelming him, and the tip was forced into his mouth. Soon after, Levi was attempting to fit all of Eren's dick into his mouth. The smaller male didn't really know what he was doing yet- but the sensation was still overwhelming.

He could see Levi's dark hair bobbing up and down as he moved Eren's cock around inside of his mouth, and the submissive male could soon feel the tip hitting the back of his throat as his warm, wet tongue slid over it. It was hot inside his mouth.

Eren tried to grab Levi's head and force himself further in, but his hands were bound too tightly above his head. Instead, he found himself moaning feebly and weakly digging his nails into the 'restraints'. The pleasure drowned out any other senses, and Eren couldn't help but beg weakly for more. Sweat was running down his back as his heart pounded furiously.

He heard Levi gulping something down, and realised that it was a combination of his own saliva and his partner's pre-cum.

"Levi, what are you-" he murmured, feeling ashamed. But he was soon stopped as Levi pulled away, and he caught a glimpse of his expression. Before he thought Levi looked hungry, but now his desperately frenzied expression was so passionate that he was completely filled to the brim with it. Fluid was dirtying his lips. It looked like he couldn't take any more. That was the expression he had before- the wolf looking down at his helpless prey- only ten times stronger. He looked to be panting heavily, too, and his face was flushed.

"...Just fuck me already," Eren said weakly. Levi began to nibble and suck various spots on Eren's inner-thighs, without answering, causing his lover's body to tingle. Eventually, it seemed he couldn't wait any longer.

He looked up, into Eren's green eyes with his own grey ones- brimming with shameless and animalistic desire.

"...We need lubricant, right? And-" he muttered, almost as if to himself.

"No," Eren replied, biting his lip. Levi looked up in surprise. "I don't mind... if it hurts." Eren really did feel embarrassed saying that. But it was what he wanted.

"Oh? So you're a masochist, then?" A smirk flickered across Levi's face. He was clearly enjoying Eren's humiliation. The restrained male looked away in shame. This confirmed Levi's suspicions. "There's no turning back, you know. I'm not holding myself back once you give me the words."

"I want it," Eren said, as strongly as he could.

 

And with those words, his lover was on top of him again.

He pinned Eren's hot body down with his hands, holding his legs open by his thighs, and began to smother his lips with furious, wet kisses again. Levi's mouth tasted a little bitter- and Eren knew why that was. But it didn't matter to him. All of the passion they were holding in was let loose in a burst of energy.

 

With one hand, Levi forcefully undid his belt, and removed his trousers, quickly followed by his boxers.

He buried his face into Eren's neck, and bit into it, making him sigh softly.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered, then licked his fingers thoroughly and slid one finger inside of his lover.

Levi was right- it hurt. Automatically, Eren cried out in pain. But pain sent a tingling pleasure through his body, like a gentle shock of electricity.

"I need something bigger," he panted. He need more to fulfil his desires. Eren heard Levi chuckle softly as he buried his face further into his partner's neck, inhaling his scent. It was one that he loved, and one that drove him crazy. He could hardly hold on, but he needed to at least prepare Eren a little bit.

Swiftly, he slipped another finger in, and moved away to look at Eren's expression. His face was slightly contorted in pain, and his mouth was wide open as he was letting out hot, heavy breaths. His eyes were half-closed and his nails were digging into his hands, because of the pleasure. He really did enjoy being hurt by his partner, then.

His solid cock was coated in pre-cum again, and some had dripped down onto his chest. Levi lapped it up willingly, and moved his own cock towards Eren's entrance. They both inhaled sharply.

 

Levi said he wouldn't hold back.

And, he was right.

 

Forcefully, he thrust himself inside of Eren as deep as possible. He heard him let out a loud cry, and his eyes shut. Moisture appeared in the edges of his eyes, and sweat ran down his body. His hands tugged against the restrains as he tried to find something to grab on to, and his heels dug into the bed. A deep pleasure was running through their entire bodies- making their hearts pound faster and harder.

"More," he begged. He didn't even seem shameful anymore- the prey had been completely immersed in the pleasure.

"Loosen up," Levi grunted, and he untied Eren's hands from the bed as he began to move. His hands fell limply onto Levi's back, but he tensed when Levi penetrated deeper, and started to dig his nails into his partner's back and grab at his black hair.

Violently, Levi continued to force himself inside of Eren. He thrust rapidly, and the pain was almost tearing his lover apart. Moisture seeped out of the corners of his eyes as his vision became tinged with red. But each thrust brought them both more and more pleasure, fulfilling their dirty, dark desires. His submissive lover's expression was dripping with the pleasure and lust, and he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Levi as he moved.

The muscular man's body above him was starting to drip with sweat, and hot breaths were leaving his slightly parted lips. Eren could feel them against his bare skin.

As Levi penetrated Eren slowly deeper with each thrust, he became more and more out of breath.

Slowly, he fell forward and grasped firmly onto the headboard for support. He felt Eren's hot hands grab his arms tightly as he gasped beneath him. Both men were buzzing with pleasure.

 

Eventually, Levi had managed to get inside of Eren completely. It took a lot of effort. He panted, and then tried to look for a spot where Eren felt it the most.

Eren moaned and gripped Levi's solid arms tighter. He must have hit a good spot. The dominant male decided to continue hitting that spot- and he was right.

"Feeling it-?" he panted, a smirk covering his face again.

"Mhm," Eren responded simply, and he tried to open his eyes a little more to watch Levi's expression. "I wanna see your face... when you come," he moaned softly, and it dripped with desire. The desire was about to explode.

"As long as... I can see yours," Levi grunted, feeling bursts of pleasure like electric jolts through his entire body- his entire mind.

"I'm gonna-" he inhaled sharply, and felt the pleasure explode. It was like no other feeling that could ever be experienced. As Eren cried out, his chest suddenly became splattered with his own semen. He shut his eyes and panted, feeling a buzzing sensation tingling all over his body. It was a strong, fulfilling feeling of pure ecstasy.

He'd gotten his deepest desire.

And soon after he opened his eyes, he felt Levi stop moving and let out a rough grunt and a moan. His insides soon became warm and wet as he was filled with fluid. Levi was also filled with the buzzing feeling of bliss.

"Levi-" he began to try and stop him, but it was too late- Levi was already greedily licking up all of the liquid from his boyfriend's chest. He looked as though he had just eaten something really tasty...

"...And you called me a cockslut," Eren panted, grinning at getting his own back.

"Shut it," Levi grinned back, and collapsed onto Eren's chest- breathing heavily. "I wanna stay inside you for a while."

..."Sure, Levi," Eren smiled automatically, and stroked a hand through his dark hair. No words could express what he felt for this man- but he hoped that what they just did possibly could.

"Hey, Eren. I might not show it sometimes, but I'm going to start more from now on." Grey eyes stared up into his own, tenderly. It was as though he was looking at the most precious treasure on earth. "...I love you."

The younger man felt his heart skip. It was rare that Levi said that.

"I love you too," he whispered, planting a kiss on Levi's forehead.

Once more, Levi moved forward to press his lips against Eren's.

Although none of them said anything, the both knew why it was that Levi rarely showed affection. It wasn't really that he was shy, and it definitely wasn't that he didn't care.

It was just because even at 35, he'd never had a relationship before. Eren, being almost 20 years younger at 18 had. He was probably humiliated, or embarrassed. Maybe he just didn't know where to start, or what to do.

But after this night, neither of them wanted to go back to how it was before. Eren would always show him the way, if he needed to. But he doubted that he ever would.

 

And eventually, after a bath together, they fell asleep wrapped tightly in each other's embrace, their noses touching, small smile still turning up the corners of their mouths. Eren realised that Levi was truly smiling for once, and he felt beyond happy.

 

With a long yawn, Eren stretched himself out widely. It was painful- his body was aching. Particularly in places that might make it a little awkward to sit down today.

From beside him, he heard a small 'oof' sound, and realised that he'd hit a sleeping Levi on the head as he stretched out.

"Sorry," he said, biting his lip.

"...Good morning, baby," Levi murmured, and leaned over to give Eren a rough kiss on the cheek.

"Baby?" Eren laughed lightly. It was unlike his boyfriend to ever call him that, and a little out of character.

"Wanted to try it out," Levi shrugged, a little embarrassed, as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Eren did the same, and grunted in pain.

"I'm so sore," he groaned, stretching out his back. It didn't seem like Levi was concentrating though, he was staring at something else.

"Oh."

Eren realised that his inner-thighs were covered in love bites, a reminder of the hot and passionate events of last night. He couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Hey, Eren," Levi stared at him with cool grey eyes. "I want to give you more."

More? Already? A pink flush crept into the young man's face.

"You devil," he grinned.

"I can go again," Levi looked completely calm with it all already, as he seemed to be with most things, although before that had been 'most things except their relationship'. It was all going to be different now, though, they both knew it. And that made them extremely happy. "We have about an hour to get ready before we go to work." A dirty grin covered Levi's face.

"...We'd better hurry up then," Eren smirked, preparing himself for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave any improvement suggestions/ feedback in the comments! c;


End file.
